Haruhi Discovered
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: In a fit of jealousy, Tamiki revealed Haruhi's identity as a girl. What will the host clubs not-so secret princess do? How will the host club manage? -REWRITE-
1. Discovered

**Discovered !**

Haruhi sat in her morning class, the whispers of her fellow class mates flew around her like annoying flies. Ever since the newspaper club printed an exclusive image of her changing in the changing room last week, her life went downhill and fast. The morning the image was published, Haruhi had been forced to a wall and a female student ripped her shirt off to reveal her famine status to the onlookers. Since then, life at Ouran made Hell look like a paradise.

For the past week she had whispers from the students, Teachers looking at her with disgust and once friends turning their backs on her. The Twins had tried to comfort her but the other students wouldn't let them near her. Saying they were too good to talk to a lying cheating commoner. To make her former club mates lives a bit easier she had distanced herself from them . She had been forced to wear the female uniform and banned from the host club. She knew soon she'd be kicked out of Ouran, many students had been put out and uncomfortable around her, Like Kyoya said the school was a business so the paying students happiness came first .

Her father, of course, blamed Tamaki for his daughters suffering. Most of Haruhi's problems came from that boy. Since the day she had started at the Host Club, that boy had been a constant thorn in both his and his daughters side. But no matter what, without proof, Haruhi would not blame anyone for this.

"Haruhi dear maybe you should consider applying to a different school, from what you have been telling me Ouran isn't working out." Ranka had said to his troubled daughter one night. Haruhi hadn't been sleeping well and not eating much she was a shadow of her former self and Ranka couldn't take it.

She was considering it, after all who would want someone who got expelled from the biggest schools in Japan in there school or university? Most businesses were to be ran by students in Ouran, But if she transferred that was a different story. Still there would be questions but it wasn't as bad as being kicked out. Also give it a year or two hopefully no-one in Ouran would remember her

So she looked, three schools gave similar a similar program to Ouran but two were owned by Souh so those two were out. The last school was Lobelia not owned by Souh but his number one competitor, Amakusa. To her applying to that school was a no no, the girls there already hated her for the 'slip up' at the Zuka clubs performance a few months back. So what to do?

"Oh look is the she-male" one of Haruhi's class mates sneered braking her out of her thoughts. The girl in question was one of Haruhi's old clients and had taken the news badly. This one girl was the main source or Haruhi's troubles. "When are you going to leave? You're clearly not wanted. Then again who would want an Ouran reject?" the girl laughed and so did most of the class. Feeling tears in her eyes Haruhi ran out of the classroom and right out of Ouran

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" a shrill voice rang out. Renge stood on the teachers table and poined to everyone. "Granted I didn't know Haruhi was a girl but still. What does it matter, did you bother to find out why she didn't tell anyone. Kyoya-sempi told me why and to be fair on her is isn't her fault. The Host Club forced her to keep it a secret!" the room was a deathly silence. "Whats more" Renge continued "They all knew even the twins! They lied to us NOT her" The class stood frozen in place. The girls were heart broken, their beloved princes had lied to them, forced another person to keep their gender a secret and made that person lie to everyone. Everyone in Ouran knew about the vase that was broken, but to force someone to keep their gender a secret to pay off a debt didn't make sense. It was cruel and selfish.

The girls remembered the host clubs day out at the beach, now they think about it. Haruhi did look longingly at the see as if she wanted to go out and swim. Then to the female guests of the host club everything made sense. Haruhi knew more bout female problems and gave expert advice, she knew what to say and she was the only one out of all of them who offered any real comfort when the guests were upset or scared.

"So who leaked the picture to the newspaper club?" one of the boys asked suddenly. The new question on everyone's mind if it was such a big secret who spilled the beans and exposed her, surly no-one from the club...

"Tamaki Souh took and gave that picture to the newspaper club" Renge replied tearfully

_Hey, after thinking long and hard ive decided to re-write and extend Haruhi Discovered. I hope you enjoy. Please any feed back,reviews are welcome. So please, please, PLEASE review. _


	2. A New Start?

**A New Start?**

Benio sighed, she stirred her coffee as she sat at a café near Lobelia. Her thoughts were on the girl trapped within Ouran, Haruhi. That girl had talent, fire and was perfect for the Zuka club, yes a few things needed to be worked on but overall she was perfect.

Twice she had tried to save the poor maiden from that place but both times that damned Host club got in the way. Supressing a shudder at the thought of forcing to pretend to be a boy, Benio didn't want to think about it. She had to try one more time, that girl would do well in Lobelia. Hardening her resolve Benio began to plan how when suddenly, the girl in question ran into the café.

"A large black coffee please" Haruhi asked the lady serving. "sure thing sweetheart" Benio watched as the waitress left the table and really looked at Haruhi. She was pale, thin, shaking, wide eyes filled with unshed tears. What had those barbarians done to her?

"Maiden?" Haruhi's head snapped up to see a familiar face of Benibara. "h….hey" Haruhi replied shakily. Without wasting a moment Benio pulled Haruhi into a light hug. "Oh sweet Maiden, what have they done to you?" Through sobs and tears Haruhi recounted the story of the last week, she didn't care that this girl had tried twice to take her away from Ouran, once by force but she was someone who might listen.

Everything came out, the newspaper article that ruined her, the schools attitude towards her everything. Benio listened and was furious. She wouldn't even do that to the host club, yes she wanted to shut them down, but the way she would have done it was send her cousin in to start a Ouran Zuka club and let that gain popularity thus forcing attention away from the Host club. Whoever done this was out for personal revenge. Who would do something like this?

"Maiden, listen to me" Benio started, "You have to leave Ouran, the pain you're going through is too much, come to Lobelia we can easily organise a way to help you get your dream." Haruhi shook her head. "I wish I could but I'm already hated after what happened when I did that performance for you"

"hmm" Benio thought for a moment "If memory serves me right, the boys from the host club interfered the performance and ruined the show not you. You were doing perfectly, until they showed up." Haruhi looked up at Benio. "Please maiden come to Lobelia have a fresh start. No forcing to hide your gender for selfish boys, no more missing out on what life can offer you. Come and become the maiden I saw falling outside an unworthy school. I will give you one day to think about it."

_Time Skip_

Haruhi sat at home waiting for her father, Benibara gave Haruhi a leaflet about what Lobelia can offer her. It almost matched Ourans but with a few defences, Lobelia offered room and board in there dormitories free of charge, all meals included and two uniforms and the scholarship ran through high school and into college at Lobelia if she maintained a certain grade. Yes she'd have to leave her father for a bit but she could visit, but the Host club wouldn't find her or come after her if she left willingly. No boys were allowed on campus without special permission from the headmaster. Haruhi wanted to do it but she needed to talk to her father first.

_Time skip/next day_

Benio, Chizuru and Hinako walked up to Haruhi's apartment and knocked on her door. Ranka opened the door and invited the girls in.

"Haruhi is still sleeping, ladies she called in sick at Ouran so she could talk to you girls about her decision." The three girls looked at Haruhi's father and noticed the red eyes like he had been crying. They had a feeling they know what her answer will be.

"Good Mroning ladies" Haruhi greeted walking out of her bedroom dressed in a frilly top and jeans.

"Have you come to a decision Maiden?" Chizuru asked

"Yes" Haruhi answered "I would like to Apply for Lobelia's School for Girls"


	3. Haruhi's Letter

Haruhi's letter

_To the Host Club,_

_Words cannot describe what I am feeling at this moment but I shall try: Hurt, Betrayed and disappointed are a few that come to my mind. When I stumbled a pone you last term I thought what a bunch of morons, then the feeling changed to distant friends then to what I thought were close friends. For the first time since my Mother's death I felt warn and happy and wanted. You all dragged me out of a deep depression. _

_Now I am back to square one. I know who told the Newspaper Club my secret Tamaki. I can't believe you would be so childish I saw you as a kind and caring person yet looks can be deceiving._

_Kyoya I humbly ask you not to track me down, the stress that this has caused me is too much and seeing HIM and all of you guys would just make matters worse, please for once respect my privacy._

_Hikaru and Kaoru I was never your toy, I was someone looking for a friend people I could trust yet you treated me no better than a doll passed between two babies. I don't wear frilly dresses and tops because they remind me of my Mother and it is a painful memory for me. Yet you forced me into them not once thinking about my feelings._

_Honey-Sempi and Mori-Sempi, you two were the only ones out of the host club I could call friends, you didn't look at my like a toy or a money making scheme nor as a child like the others did. I will miss the two of you and I'm sorry I can't say this to you in person but I have to move on. Thank you Mori-sempi for saving me from Tamaki and the twins and Honey-sempi thanks for being there to offer advice and support when I was down._

_I have left Ouran for good, never to return. My dream is my goal that is all now, no more friends' just allies. With the exception of Mori-Sempi and Honey- Sempi I hope never to see any of the host club again._

_Haruhi Fujioka_

The host club sat around there meeting table, Kyoya had just finished reading the letter he had found taped to the host clubs door. Inside was a check for 8,000,000¥ no-one knew how she got the money but she had and paid back her dept.

"MAMA you must find her, find our beloved daughter and bring her home!" Tamaki wailed. Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up causing them to catch the light.

"No" he replied. Before Tamaki could go off on one he continued. "Haruhi has asked me not to and to respect her privacy, that and she has repaid her debt I see no reason to chase after her. There is no more to gain" even to him that was a weak excuse

"Tama-chan, you hurt her, you made Haru-chan go away" Honey said tearing up "YOU TOOK MY NEW FRIEND AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed bursting into tears. Mori held him back from attacking Tamaki. Eyes shining with sadness.

"Mori-sempi what did Haruhi mean about offering advice and such, you only saw her when we saw her right?" Hikaru asked.

"Haru-chan suffers from depression, he father does two and both work hard to help the other. But once Ranka-chan phoned me and asked me to help her, she was hurting herself. I called Takashi and he helped hold her while I talked to her. She had a lot of bruises. Ranka-chan said it had been happening more once she had joined the host club." Honey explained sobbing.

"yeah" Mori agreed.

"WHY DO YOU GET TO COMFORT MY DAUGHTER, DADDY SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO HOLD HER!" Tamaki screamed.

"For the love of christ" Kaoru muttered "THAT IS WHAT CAUSED HER TO BE DEPRESSED!" Everyone looked at the younger twin. "We did, we forced ourselves into her personal space, pushed her to do our bidding, violating her privacy. I see it now. We are responsible. Boss you forced yourself into her life not reading the signs at the fair we followed you but Haruhi brought you back to us. She loved us all equally like I do Hikaru she did see us as family once. But no more" Hikaru held his younger twin as he began to sob.

Kyoya looked at each member of the host club, before Haruhi there were friends but not as close as she brought them. Now they were breaking apart from each other. But she had asked not to be found he knew all too well what depression does to people. His Sister had gone into depression after their mother died but was brought out of it when she married almost six years later.

"I think" Kyoya began "We need to ask Tamaki what drove him to do such a drastic action against our once 'secret princess'" Everyone looked at the host king waiting for an answer. Kyoya had an **I-will-tell-if-you-don't** look in his eyes.

"Haruhi continuously refused to date me"

_Hey thank you for the reviews everyone, please keep reviewing this is my first (although re-written) Ouran fan fic do please review and tell me what you think. (insert Honey-sempi teary eyes)_


End file.
